Thank you
by offscreenmusings
Summary: After being caught from plummeting to her death Lena notices that Supergirl doesn't have regular canine teeth, but rather fangs and decides on a new way of saying thank you - or - Supergirl is a vampire and after catching Lena, Lena says thank you by offering her blood. Tumblr prompt - "supergirl saves lena from falling off the balcony but instead of saying thank you she sees supe


Supergirl watched the ground making sure she would land gently on the balcony so as not to jostle her precious cargo. Lowering her arms Supergirl placed Lena on her feet taking in a deep breath as she let the other woman go, trying to place a little distance between her and the blood she could hear pumping through Lena's veins as her heart continued to race. She swore she could see the small steady thump of Lena's pulse at her throat. Groaning as she licked her lips feeling the sharp points of her canines brush against her tongue.

Lena raised an eyebrow when she heard the quiet sound escape Supergirl's lips, so quiet she almost missed it. Taking a step forward Lena placed a hand against Supergirl's forearm giving it a little squeeze.

"Everything ok?" Lena asked shifting under Supergirl's steady gaze.

Everything in Supergirl screamed for her to stay where she was, to smile and say it was nothing and fly away. But her hand had a mind of its own, finding its way to Lena. Her fingers brushing against Lena's throat just below her ear traveling down to her clavicle her body thrumming at the warmth of her skin. Supergirl couldn't stop the smile that crept across her lips as her eyes flickered up to meet Lena's. The smile faltering as she noticed Lena focusing on her teeth.

Lena had heard the tabloid rumours about Supergirl but she had never believed them. But now as she stood staring at those teeth, sharp and glinting in the moonlight she finally believed the headlines. She knew Supergirl must have caught her staring because she quickly pulled her fingers away. Before she could think of what she was doing Lena had caught the fingers moving them back to her clavicle before taking another tentative step forward.

"Thank you for coming…" Lena let the words come out slow letting them hang between them as she took another step forward closing the space between them. "Thank you for catching me…" Lena tilted her head to place a light kiss on Supergirl's jaw exposing her own throat.

"Lena…" Supergirl closed her eyes using everything in her power to ignore the pale white skin of Lena's throat exposed and taunting before her. Not to let herself give into biting her throat, letting Lena's warm blood fill her mouth.

"It's ok. I trust you," Lena's voice was quiet but confident as she placed a second and third kiss along Supergirl's jaw. "Take what you need."

It was all Supergirl needed to hear, dropping her head placing her lips against Lena's exposed skin. Supergirl copied Lena's soft kisses along her jaw before running her tongue over Lena's pulse point before biting down, moaning as Lena whimpered Supergirl's teeth piercing her skin. Warm liquid flooding Supergirl's mouth as she bit down, humming as she tried to take small controlled swallows. Her hands tightening on Lena's hips when she shuddered from the vibrations. Supergirl drank until she heard the slightest the change in Lena's heart beat. Supergirl removed her teeth quickly replacing them with lips and tongue to soothe the wound.

"Lena?" The question was quiet and insecure as she looked at the brunette leaning heavily in her arms. "Lena would you like me to take you inside?"

Lena nodded her head, slowly looping her arms around Supergirl's neck a second time letting herself be lifted and moved inside the balcony doors. Her limbs felt heavy as she leaned her head against Supergirl's chest, content to stay there pressed up against her warm body but knowing the other woman may be needed elsewhere.

Lena could feel the couch behind her as Supergirl set her down wishing she had the energy for more than a small reassuring smile for the blonde kneeling down next to her. Unable to stop herself Lena let her eyes close momentarily, opening them again to find herself alone in her office. Sighing Lena stared up at the ceiling, her fingers ghosting over the bite on her neck smiling as she thought of the mark it would leave when it healed, a permanent brand from Supergirl.


End file.
